Before its all Forgotten
by starshaker
Summary: Pre-quel to Obliviate... It was requested I write the scene that Hermione has lost the memory of that I keep referencing by different characters. I hope you enjoy it and Read Obliviate too!
1. Chapter 1

Sat in the library, at the back of the study tables, pouring over another text he couldn't comprehend. He hadn't even noticed when she had walked towards him, not until she'd placed a hand on his shoulder. He'd jerked away but she held him steady

"Granger! What the…" He'd snapped, slamming the old tomb shut.

"Malfoy, Come with me," She'd said, barely above a whisper

"And why should I?"

"Because of these," She'd said, bringing a hand up and pointing at his cheeks. He brushed his hand across them and found them damp. He'd been …crying. And Granger was doing what?

"Attempting to be the next Mother Teresa are we Granger? I don't need your help," He'd said sharply, still attempting to shrug off her hand; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Get up Malfoy, the second years will hear you," She'd said, pulling him to his feet and shoving his book at him so he was forced to hold it with one hand. The other hand she'd taken, dragging him through the maze of shelves to _that _place: A window seat barely big enough for two, far out of the pat of any lower years students. She drew him over to it but didn't make him sit, though she did, letting go of his hand.

"I could just walk away Granger,"

"I want to talk to you Malfoy, not curse you,"

"And what would the magnificent Granger want with me?"

"We could help each other Malfoy,"

"I don't think so,"

"I told those second years that if I even heard a rumour of you crying in the library they'd have detentions all through next term,"

"And pray tell why you did that?"

"Because not even an evil git deserves to have no-one looking out for them."

"And you think you're that person for me do you?"

"We could be friends Malfoy. I just thought you might need someone,"

"I don't need _you _Granger." He said, turning on the spot but not walking away; sadistically hoping he might hear her sniffle or cry herself after she had witnessed him doing much the same. However he felt another tear run down him own cheek. Suddenly he felt warm arms brush against his own and looking down he saw that Granger had looped her arms around his waist. He also felt her head rest on his back.

Before any smart comment came to his mind Draco was overcome with an unstoppable sob that shook his whole body. If Hermione hadn't been stood with her arms around him he may have ended up bent double or curled in a heap at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco began to breathe more slowly, controlled. He reached down and untangled Granger's fingers which were clasped together. Slowly he turned around, still holding one of her hands. She was looking up at him, eyes wide, unsure, wary, but as always biting her bottom lip, extremely determined. It was a new thing for Draco to acknowledge that there was someone looking at him with such a determination to help him, to find good in him. He didn't want to believe it.

"You hate me, I'll not be a laughing stock Granger."

"Draco Malfoy, Proudest pureblood in a hundred mile radius. Yeah, I know that bit,"

"I'm not…"

"Yes, yes you are. But I'm here, and I don't think you want me to walk away,"

"You think you know me, Granger?"

"I think I could," She said. Draco scowled, he wanted to believe that someone could hear him out; but Granger?

"Draco?" she said softly turning her hand that he was still loosely holding until she could fit her fingers in between his. He watched her as she smiled at the floor when he didn't make any move to stop her. "I didn't think you'd let me do that,"

"Its not as special as you make out Granger,"

"Yes it is,"

"Really?" He said sardonically.

"You don't like affection, lust is part of your reputation as Slytherin Prince but you've never appreciated anyone like Pansy fawning over you,"

"You sound like you stalk me Granger,"

"So it's true?"

"Yes,"

"And yet you're letting me do this," She said gesturing to their hands still entwined.

After a few moments she must have realised he wasn't going to openly accept her offer of friendship she let go of his hand and sat back down on the windowsill. Draco didn't move. His pride told him not to accept her help, while his chest was longing for someone to confide in. He sat down next to her in the cramped seat.


	3. Chapter 3

The windowsill they were sat in was cramped for the both of them and their legs and arms were pushed together.

"You don't have to tell me anything Draco. Not if you're uncomfortable," She said slowly.

"I'm not some wild animal Granger; I've decided to stay haven't I?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Trusting me,"

"Who says I trust you?"

"I do,"

"Smartest witch of our age, might be having an off day,"

"Is this you trying to be nice?"

"Not one of my options Granger, I think you summed me up quite well in our third year,"

"You've changed since third year Draco,"

"Not as much as you seem to think. Can you stop saying that?"

"What?"

"My name; my first name. You make it sound…." He couldn't find the words to explain it. His parents, the Dark Lord, they all said his name, calling him to the destruction, to involve him, calling him to face a threat or punishment; not like her. It was like she was calling him away from that, instead of pain and expectation it was comfort and admiration and hope. " … Like I'm something special,"

She laughed unrestrained.

"You're my new friend; Of course you're special,"

"Granger, I'm not five,"

"You're as stubborn as a five year old,"

"I'm not, and there is nothing special about me,"

"You're a blond bombshell, slytherin prince and a trust fund larger than Gringotts,"

"And you dragged me to a secluded part of the library Granger; this isn't going to turn into a weird fantasy of yours is it?"

"God no! Think of the books!" she said laughing again. "I'll leave that to your fan club,"

"I have a fan club?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You didn't know?"

"I don't pay attention to idle gossip Granger,"

"Good thing too, the size of your ego would be unbearable,"

"It isn't already?"

"Only just tolerable,"

"So you might suddenly realise your big mistake and run back to Potter and Weasel any minute?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco,"

"You should, you should run away screaming,"

"Not likely."

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"What's there to be scared of?"

"This." He rolled up his sleeve and thrust the arm with the scar towards her, watching her every reaction. Predictably she shrank back, eyes wide. He waited for the scream.

"That's not you,"

"What?"

"The mark. You're ashamed of it. It's not a part of you unless you embrace it,"

"Granger. You do understand what this means. I am his to control, I…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons for submitting to this, but you resent it." She put a hand over the mark and the tender skin around it bristled with the contact. He drew back his arm quickly and attempted to redo the button on his shirt cuff. After several slips Hermione reached across and did the button up for him.

"Still not afraid of you,"

"I knew Gryffindors were stupid not brave," He mumbled which earned him a shove from Hermione.

"Oi! Hermione!" Her mouth dropped open.

"Draco Malfoy knows my name! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside," She said, playfully clasping her chest as he glowered at her.

"Shut up, Granger"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you have Quidditch this afternoon?" Hermione asked, head now leaning on Draco's shoulder.

"If I don't turn up Harper steps in to replace me; He's done it before,"

"People are starting to notice you pulling out of games,"

"I've been otherwise engaged," He sad coldly, heavily implying for Hermione to drop the subject.

"You should play today,"

"Why?"

"I'll be watching,"

"You watch all the games. A mixture of house pride and Weasley's insistence isn't it?"

"Friendship plays a big part too," Draco sat silently, "Will you play Draco?" She turned her head to look up at him. He didn't ok back but nodded. Hermione smiled and stretched to put a light kiss to his cheek.

His reaction amused her but she controlled herself enough not to laugh. Draco went bright red, eyes wide.

"W-w what was..."

"A kiss Draco; for good luck."

"But you…"

"You have a pre-game practice to get to. Don't let Harper convince you otherwise," She said, pushing him to his feet.

"Draco ran a hand though his hair.

"You'll be there won't you, watching,"

"Yes, now go!" She said, "Or I'll kiss you again and you'll have to walk don there red as a Gryffindor Scarf," She smiled at her comment which only made him scowl playfully.

"I'll see you later Granger,"

Draco practically ran to the dungeons once he realised the time, but his Quidditch kit was laid out already as the house elves always did for the Slytherin team members so it didn't take him very long to get his belongings together. There were still mountains of questions and confusion flooding his brain. What if someone saw them together? How could they talk without the rest of the school finding out? And if they found out how long until his father heard? Or worse. Draco grabbed a quill and parchment and began to scribble a message to Hermione. This couldn't work; there are eyes everywhere. But then an idea struck him. He remembered last year when Umbridge had recruited him; Potter's little idiot army had communicated without speaking, that Protean charm. He could use that. But what could be Hermione's part; something that wouldn't be lost or stolen. Another idea came to him….

Urquhart had told them there was ten minutes before they were due on the field and Draco was desperately searching the crowds for Hermione's bushy hair to identify her. He'd hidden himself by the entrance to the Gryffindor stands. Finally he spotted her walking with a couple of girls who weren't paying her any mind. He didn't know their names, and didn't care; but as long as they weren't looking, he could steal her away easily.

Grabbing her arm as she stopped to let the other girls enter just before her he took his opportunity and pulled her out of sight.

"What the..." She began but Draco clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I haven't got long, Urquhart wants me back in two minutes but I had to get this to you," He whispered holding out the neatly folded origami flower he'd charmed. She looked at it in awe. "It's so we can talk, without being seen together. Hold it and think a message and it'll appear to me on my piece of parchment, and I can respond. It'll be safer,"

"Thank you, But you really should go, you've go a game to play,"

"Game to win, I think you'll find"

"Perhaps," She said, a crafty smile snuck onto her face and he turned to leave but paused.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss for good luck?"

"I thought I'd already given you one,"

"Funny, I don't recall," He said teasingly, daring her to take him up on the offer. She strode towards him and made to kiss him on the cheek again but he turned and caught her lips on his own. It was a tender kiss and he cupped her cheek gently until she pulled away tentatively. "Now that I'll remember," He said before slipping out of the stand's covering and only just reached the team in time. Several members of the team cast him scornful looks but his determination to win this game, a way to prove himself to her, was more powerful.

Hermione climbed the Gryffindor stand looking to the floor to cover her smile, though when she reached the top she soon realised the excitement for the game could easily cover her own personal joy. Above her head the teams flew round and the crowd went wild Harry waved to the Gryffindor stands before taking his place above the pitch, Ron by the rings and Ginny poised to grab the quaffle. Hermione's found Draco poised opposite Harry, His eyes were on her and she saw him nod slightly, and without realising, her hand went around the paper flower buried in her pocket. In the darkness of her rob pocket a silver message appeared down the stem of the paper before fading and appearing on Draco's previously blank parchment. The parchment which was currently, underneath several of Draco's belongings he'd left in the Slytherin Changing room. More messages joined it throughout the game.

_You look really good in your Quidditch Kit – HG_

_OH NO! Draco the bludger! –GHGHGHGHG_

_Thank goodness –HG_

_Dirty Slytherin tactics- HG_

_The snitch it right there! Harry hasn't seen it yet!-HG_

_Just reach a little further-HG_

_He's gaining on you-HG_

_He's almost got it! –HG_

_It's so close-HG_

_We've won! In your face Malfoy –HG_

_I think I'm in trouble-HG_

_Help-HG_


End file.
